


Undone

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Severus Snape Lives, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: Summary:Severus had his emotions buttoned up as securely as his robes or so he thoughtPrompt:#21/Unwrapping (unbuttoning?) Severus in front of the Christmas tree.Word Count:1900Disclaimer:Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 209
Collections: HP Holiday Mini Fest 2019





	Undone

Undone

**~*~**

Headmaster Severus Snape signed the last of the parchment forms on his desk with a flourish, Banished it to the proper stack, and put his quill in its holder. Severus sighed in relief as he flexed his stiff fingers – he had never realized just how many clerical duties Albus had handled until Severus had taken over the headmastership of Hogwarts. Order forms, payroll forms, detention forms, required Ministry forms, and that didn't even count end of term exams or the master grading sheets of each professor. An immensely glamourized position, Severus decided, as he stood and arched his back to try and ease the ache of sitting too long.

A shaft of golden light cut across the carpet near the fireplace and Severus moved to the window. The snow had stopped for the moment and, in a gap between the bottom of the gray clouds and the horizon, Severus could see a sliver of the sunset painting the sky in red and gold. 

"Gryffindor colours, of course," Severus sneered quietly.

His mind turned to the Gryffindor who was never far from the center of his thoughts: Harry Potter. The stubborn, irritating, aggravating, and all too arousing student who refused to behave as Severus believed he should. Potter had steadfastly taken care of Severus from the moment he became aware of the house-elves retrieving him from the Shrieking Shack and continued to do so even after Poppy allowed him to return to his rooms to convalesce. It had been Potter's testimony and Albus' memories which had led to Severus' exoneration and reinstatement to Headmaster of Hogwarts. 

All the while, Severus could not help but notice the attractive young man Potter had become. One who didn't bother to hide his intelligence nor his tenacity to stay close to Severus every time he'd tried to push Potter away. And just when Severus was weakening and had decided to take the brat up on what he was so blatantly offering, Potter had announced he was returning as an eight-year student, placing himself into an _untouchable_ category once again.

Secretly, Severus believe Potter knew of his attraction and had decided to torment him. Small touches, scorching looks, and his insistence on wearing skintight Muggle clothing were some of the things Severus had endured over the course of the fall term. It was enough to drive the sanest man around the curve with alacrity – and Severus knew he wasn't entirely sane as it was, otherwise, he'd never have allowed the boy to affect him so much. 

Turning away from the window and the remnants of scarlet on the horizon, Severus moved to ascend the staircase. A garland of holly and ivy, adorned with holly berries and mistletoe berries hung from the bannister with a wreath of the same material on the door into his office, the only decorations Severus would allow the house-elves to put up. They had free reign of the rest of the castle and Severus shuddered when he thought of the Father Christmas hats on all the suits of armour. 

The pressures of the office seemed to melt from his shoulders as Severus made his way up to his quarters. The heavy wooden door silently opening as Severus approached and he automatically swung his heavy outer robes off, turning to hang them on a hook as the door closed. Blinking his eyes in the suddenly dim light, Severus turned toward the fireplace with the intent of spell the fire up, when he stopped mid-turn.

There, nestled between the window and the hearth, stood a ceiling high Christmas tree decorated with twinkling white fairy lights. Eyes narrowing, Severus stormed over to examine it closer when a noise from the couch had him spinning around. 

"Severus?"

Severus closed his eyes tightly for a moment, trying to infuse his voice with an appropriately cutting tone. "Potter! How did you get here and what is the meaning of this _tree_?"

Potter laughed as he stood and stretched, giving Severus a glimpse at a strip of pale flesh as his vest rucked up. "I assume the tree was brought in by the house-elves, just like I was. They seem to believe you are in need of a bit of Christmas cheer."

Severus started towards Potter but his feet wouldn't move. "What the—"

Pointing up, Potter took a step toward him, his face studiously blank. "Looks like the house-elves also decided to enchant the mistletoe."

His heart lodging in his throat, Severus glanced up to see a large sprig of the seasonal parasite hovering over his head, practically glowing as it swirled slowly. Enchanting mistletoe had been one of Albus' favorite Yule traditions, the spell holding its victim in place until someone came along and kissed them. He stifled a groan as Potter moved closer, a predatory look in his eyes, dressed in just a vest and low-slung jeans. Severus crossed his arms over his chest and arched an eyebrow.

Potter smirked as he slowly approached. "Sorry for falling asleep while I was waiting, I was up early to keep an appointment at the Ministry." 

He was close enough for Severus to catch Potter's scent, a mix of fresh air, cedar, and something uniquely Harry. Light stubble darkened Potter's jaw and his hair was longer than Severus had seen it before, the top still tousled. His cock hardened as the rest of his body seemed to become hyperaware.

"I fail to see how the Ministry is going to help us in this—"

"I actually sat for the last of my NEWTs today," Potter interrupted him, reaching out to lay his hand on Severus' arm. "I decided I didn't want to be a student any longer and have spent the term completing all the required seventh year material."

Severus unfolded his arms, his hands clenching into fists to keep him from reaching out. "What do you mean, you aren't a student anymore?"

Potter put a hand on Severus' chest, just over his heart. "Eliminating obstacles, Headmaster, as I find I don't have more patience when it comes to you."

His heart seemed to skip a beat as Pott—Harry's hand slid upwards, pressing his body along the front of Severus. "What is it you want of me?"

"Everything," Harry breathed. "I've always wanted to undo all these ridiculous buttons and find out what secret you have underneath all those layers."

"Indeed," Severus drawled, leaning his head forward. 

Harry took advantage of his tacit permission to brush his lips across Severus', sending a jolt of arousal through Severus' body. Those lips came back to the corner of Severus' mouth and nibbled their way across, teasing him. Wrapping his arms around Harry, Severus took charge as he kissed Harry hungrily and taking advantage of his lips parting to plunge inside. Mapping out Harry's mouth, Severus brought Harry's lithe body against his, arms going around his neck, and fingers spearing into his hair. Sliding his thigh between Harry's legs, Severus felt his erection which made his own throb harder. 

As they came up for air, Harry looked appropriately dazed and Severus was about to dive in for another amazing kiss when Harry stepped back. Sliding his arms down, Harry's fingers went to work on the tiny buttons on the high collar of his inner tunic. Severus felt every movement, sure fingers pushing each button through the hole and moving on to the next. As soon as he'd uncovered a strip of skin, Harry leaned in to kiss the soft skin, sending shivers along Severus' nerves. His fingers never paused as they made their way down the front of him, Harry's mouth following. Taking the time to suck in his Adam's apple, Harry's tongue came out to taste the hollow of his throat as Severus' body tightened further. 

Harry's fingers parted his tunic, pushing it off his shoulders and trapping the arms Severus had kept loosely around Harry. Severus was unable to stifle a groan as he felt Harry trace across his chest and place an open-mouth kiss on his nipple. He nearly came in his trousers as Harry began to suckle on the nub, using his tongue to circle the areole.

"Fuck, Harry!" Severus gasped, trying to get his arms uncovered. 

With a laugh, Harry helped him before sinking to his knees. He looked up at Severus, as if seeking his approval and Severus swallowed hard before inclining his head. Grinning, Harry went to work on his flies, finger nimbly unfastening each button. Harry leaned forward, rubbing his nose up the length of Severus' cock. Finally freeing his hands, Severus let his tunic fall to the floor and brought his hands up to bury his fingers in the soft, tousled hair. Harry's fingers lingered on each button as he teased Severus' erection, pressing kissed along the length.

When he got the last button undone, Harry hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Severus' trousers, pushing them and his y-fronts down passed his thighs. Harry made a soft sound of amazement as Severus' thick cock sprang free, before his inquisitive tongue began to familiarize itself with it. Widening his stance slightly, Severus closed his eyes tightly, trying to think of anything other than Harry's wet, hot tongue laving the sensitive head of his prick. Severus almost jumped when Harry braced one hand on his thigh, while the other lifted his heavy sac. 

It had been way too long since he'd had a lover of any kind and Severus prayed to the deities that he wouldn't embarrass himself. Then Harry wrapped his free hand around the base of his erection and took Severus into his mouth. His motions were tentative and a bit uncoordinated, but his hands and bobbing head were too much. Severus felt his balls drawing up and tried tugging on Harry's hair in warning, but Harry just took him deeper. Severus' world narrowed to the sensations he was feeling and Harry as he came.

As soon as he was able, Severus hauled Harry to his feet and pulled him into his arms. He kissed Harry hard, tasting himself as he did, a fluttering sensation in his stomach alerting him to his desire for more. Severus wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and brought the other up to cup Harry's cheek. Lifting his head, Severus felt the wet spot at the front of Harry's jeans and couldn't help but smirked down at him. His eyes searched Harry's happy, flushed face and sparkling eyes, looking for any sign of unease.

"So," he said quietly, "where do we go from here?"

Harry smiled at him, turning his head to kiss Severus' palm. "Wherever this takes us, hopefully somewhere wonderful and long term."

"Ever the optimist, Potter?"

"Harry, and yes," Harry told him with a smile, before taking a step back. "It _is_ Christmas Eve and I thought I'd give you me for your pleasure."

"Our pleasure." Severus drew Harry back against him and turned him to look at the Christmas tree. "Happy Christmas to me."

Harry's laugh was cut off as Severus kissed him.

**~*~**

**Author's Note:**

> This fanwork is part of the [HP Holiday Mini Fest](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/), an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed at the end of the fest. Please show your appreciation for the creator by leaving a comment below. Thank you!


End file.
